


Warning

by laireshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heart Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony's left arm hurts.





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this little treat!

Tony’s left arm hurts.

The doctors were very clear: rest, avoid stress, _do not take the sling off._ Then Steve needed his help, so Tony ditched the sling, suited up, and went to Siberia. 

Getting hit with a vibranium shield did not help. 

It’s not just his arm hurting, now: it’s his heart, too, but this just makes him sound like a love-sick teenager, and the l-word does _not_ apply here. Nuh-uh.

He’s okay, really. It hurts, but it’ll pass.

It’s only when he falls to his knees with a soundless cry that he realises that maybe it _won’t_ pass.


End file.
